


The Set Up

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Morgana want to set up Arthur and Gwen but they may be too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Set Up

**Title:** **The Set Up**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating:** **G**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen **,** Merlin/Morgana  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 498**  
 **Summary:** Merlin and Morgana want to set up Arthur and Gwen but they may be too late.  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from kbrand5333:** M &M set up A&G on a blind date.

 **The Set Up**  
Morgana let Merlin into her flat. They had a plan which they were sure would work to set up two people they thought were perfect for each other.

“Did you call him?” Morgana asked.

“Yeah.” Merlin nodded. “Did you call her?”

“I did. Did you tell him anything?”

“I told him that she was a friend of yours and she was a very nice girl.” Merlin said.

“Merlin, how could you? That is the kiss of death.” Morgana said.

“What do you mean?” Merlin said.

“When you tell a man that he is going to meet a nice girl it means that she is ugly as a cow.” Morgana said.

“I’ve never heard that.” Merlin looked at her and frowned.

“Arthur told me that.” Morgana said. “I thought all men knew that.”

“Not me but it sounds like something Arthur would say.” Merlin shook his head. “Morgana, what if he doesn’t show?”

“We can’t have that. It would ruin everything. You better go get him, now.” Morgana pointed to the door.

“I will be right back.” Merlin said as he grabbed his coat and headed out.

Gwen passed him in the hallway. “Where are you going?”

“Morgana wants some milk.” Merlin lied as he kept going.

Gwen was confused. Morgana hated milk. She knocked on Morgana’s door.

Morgana opened the door. “Gwen, come in.”

“What was so important that you had to see me right away?” Gwen said as she took off her coat.

“Remember I told you about this friend of Merlin’s?” morgana asked.

“Yes. I remember. Morgana, did you send Merlin to get milk or his friend?” Gwen was beginning to get suspicious.

Morgana hesitated. “I just want you to be happy. You need to move on. It’s been three months since Lance took off. You need a little romance in your life.”

“Morgana! What have you done?” Gwen glared at her.

“Gwen, please. We are just trying to help.” Morgana said.

“No! I’m seeing someone already.” Gwen said.

You are? Who is it? Morgana asked.

Merlin came through the door with Arthur. “Look who I found on my way to get milk.”

“Arthur?” Gwen smiled.

“Guinevere?” Arthur grinned.

“Wait you know each other?” Morgana asked.

Gwen glared at her “I was trying to tell you that I was seeing someone but you didn’t listen. So you’re Merlin’s friend?” Gwen asked

“Yeah.” Arthur nodded. “You’re the ‘nice girl’?”

“He said I was a ‘nice girl’?” Gwen glared at Merlin.

Arthur nodded. “Yes he did.”

“I can’t believe this. I am not ugly, Merlin.” Gwen was upset.

“Why is it that I’m the only one who didn’t know what that means?” Merlin asked.

“That’s because you like ‘nice girls’.” Arthur smirked.

“Hey!” Morgana glared at Arthur.

Arthur looked at Gwen and offered her his arm. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Yes let’s.” Gwen took his arm and they left.

Merlin and Morgana stood staring at each other.

“That went well.” Morgana said.

“Yes it did.” Merlin agreed.     


End file.
